


home

by captbuccaneer



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: Someone's back in LA for winter break.





	home

The weather app on her phone says it’s 70°F out when she exits the terminal and given the blazing December sun, it’s not hard to believe.

She squints through all the people at the cars idling at the curb, searching for Colt’s motorcycle and seeing nothing. Did she text him the right instructions? She thumbs through her text messages, positive she said to pick her up at 11:30am at _departures_ , not arrivals–

“Hey, hotshot.”

She whirls around, heart in her throat.

He’s leaning against a sleek, blindingly white car, as handsome in person as she remembers, one boot kicked out in front of the other with his arms crossed, oozing nonchalance that she might’ve believed if he wasn’t smiling wide enough to compete with the brightness of the car.

“Colt,” she breathes.

It’s been 6 months. 6 whole months of missing him so hard it hurts, of shoving her feelings aside for later to focus on school, of occasional calls and texts to check in on each other but nothing remotely close to the real thing.

The real thing cocks an eyebrow at her, still grinning, and says, “What? Too good for greetings now that you’re a college girl?”

She rolls her eyes and comes to a stop about two feet away. “Depends,” she says, making a show of eyeing the car. “Too good for motorcycles now that you don’t need to impress me?”

His grin softens and he puts a hand on her waist, pulling her against him. “Hi,” he murmurs.

“Hi,” she says, and he’s leaning in for a kiss when she continues, just to be an ass, “…I was serious about the car, though.”

“Oh my god,” he huffs, diverting his mouth to her temple. “I still have my bike. The car is yours for the three weeks that you’re home. Didn’t think it was wise to pick you up from the airport with your suitcase on a motorcycle.”

“Oh. So is it white to match your bike?”

“White to match my bike,” he agrees. “Is that acceptable to you?”

She wraps her arms around his neck, pretending to think. His hair’s longer, she registers distantly, playing with the strands at his nape. “I think I’ll manage.”

“Good,” he says. “And just for the record, I’m always trying to impress you.”

“Liar,” she whispers, and then she kisses him.

He kisses her back without hesitation, and it’s the feeling of coming home after an eternity away. She melts into him and he presses harder against her mouth, parting his lips in invitation, but she keeps it teasing and sweet, aware they’re in broad daylight surrounded by people bustling about.

When they draw back, his eyes are bright. Tentatively she brings a hand up to cup the side of his face, thumb sweeping across his cheek, trying to preserve this moment to memory. “I missed you,” she says.

“Really.” He leans down slightly to bump his nose against hers. “Because I couldn’t really tell? I think you might need to kiss me again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nods solemnly, mouth trembling from holding back his grin as he fights to keep his tone serious. “Maybe put your back into it this time, really show some effort.”

She bites his bottom lip and soothes the sting with her tongue. “Careful. I’m a college girl now. You shouldn’t tease me so much.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he says, and then his lips are on hers again and this time he slides his tongue into her mouth, seemingly not caring about the people or cars around them. She loses herself in it this time, because it’s _him_ , it’s Colt, and her heart’s about to burst because she’s in his arms again where she belongs.

“Ahem,” someone coughs behind her. “Sir? Ma’am?”

She pulls back and looks over her shoulder to a deeply uncomfortable-looking security guard.

“If you’re almost done, please wrap up so other patrons can pull up to the curb.”

Colt doesn’t laugh but she can feel his entire body shake as she flushes and nods fervently. “Right! Right. So sorry, we’re going.”

The guard wanders off and she buries her face into Colt’s chest, groaning. “Oh my god, that was so embarrassing.”

“6 months on the straight and narrow and the minute you’re back in LA you start breaking the rules all over again, huh?” He wraps his arms around her and squeezes. “I must be a bad influence on you.”

Tilting her head back, she meets his eyes and grins.

“Must be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
